1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a novel system and method for carrying out information-related transactions (e.g., electronic commerce) using Web documents (i.e., Web pages) which embody transaction-enabling applets that are automatically launched and executed in response to reading code symbols embodying Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) pointing thereto.
2. Background of the Invention
Presently, most information-related transactions, including financial transactions, product-purchases, service procurement, insurance claim reporting, information-access, and the like, are carried out using the telephone and information (e.g., personal identification number, etc.) preprinted on a credit-size card which functions as a transaction card. Some financial transactions (e.g., cash deposits and/or withdrawals) require the use of special machines called automated teller machines (ATMs). While developments in telephony and speech technology have made telephone-based transactions more economical in recent years, there are nevertheless practical restrictions imposed on the types of transactions that one can easily carry out over the telephone.
In response to the shortcomings and drawbacks associated with telephonic-based transactions, many product vendors and service providers have launched Internet sites on the World-Wide Web (i.e., xe2x80x9cWeb-sitesxe2x80x9d) to enable their customers to carry out various types of transactions using an Internet browser program, such as the Navigator(copyright) from Netscape Communications, Inc. or the Internet Explorer(copyright) from Microsoft, Inc. While the development of the HyperText Mark-up Language (HTML) and GUI-based Web browser programs have made accessing Web-sites relatively simple, the fact remains that many consumers are uncomfortable using conventional Web browsers, and thus would rather carry out transactions using the telephone. Consequently, these consumers cannot enjoy benefits associated with Internet-based information transactions, while product vendors and service providers cannot enjoy the savings and benefits associated with Internet-based transactions.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for an improved system and method of carrying out information-related transactions (as well as electronic commerce) over the Internet while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methodologies.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved system and method of carrying out information-related transactions (as well as electronic commerce) over the Internet while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methodologies.
An further object of the present invention is to provide such a system, in which a Web page embodying an transaction-enabling Applet is automatically served to the client system in response to reading a DN/PN-encoded (Domain Name and Path Name encoded) or URL-encoded (Uniform Resource Location encoded) symbol (e.g., bar code symbol or magnetic-stripe) which points to the Web page embodying the transaction-enabling Applet.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a system, in which each Internet-enabled client computer system is provided with a code symbol reader for reading URL-encoded symbols printed on transaction cards, and other forms of print media, for automatically accessing a Web page from an Internet information server that embodies an Applet particularly designed for carrying out a particular type of information-based transaction over the Internet.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such Internet-Based Transaction-Enabling System, wherein the bar code symbol reader may be a laser scanning bar code symbol reader, a CCD-type bar code symbol, a Wand-type bar code symbol reader, or a magnetic-stripe reader.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an Internet Transaction System in the form of a desktop, laptop or palmtop computer system that is connected to the Internet by way of an Internet Service Provider (ISP), wherein the computer system has a GUI-based web browser program and a programmed bar code symbol scanner interfaced therewith for automatically accessing Web pages embodying transaction-enabling Applets.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an Internet Transaction System in the form of a desktop, laptop, palmtop or body-wearable computer system that is connected to the Internet by way of an Internet Service Provider (ISP), wherein the computer system has a GUI-based web browser program and a programmed bar code symbol reader interfaced therewith for automatically accessing transaction-enabling Web pages located in information servers connected to the Internet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based Transaction-Enabling System, in which Java(trademark) Applets are encoded within the structure of HTML-encoded documents (i.e., xe2x80x9cWeb pagesxe2x80x9d) that are stored on an Internet-based information server and are automatically launched to and displayed by a Java-enabled browser receiving the URL of the HTML-encoded document by reading a URL-encoded symbol on a credit card or other transaction-enabling card.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method, wherein the Internet Client System is automatically connected to the Internet information resources specified by the scanned Applet-encoded bar code symbol, for local processing and display in accordance with the transaction-enabling Applet.
These and other Objects of the Present Invention will become apparent hereinafter.